Skills
Skill Overview Osawari Island Mobile has six types of skills, three offensive and three defensive. Each skill has a denotation of which Eromon it affects, known as Target; a power rating, known as Rate; and a chance to activate, known as Chance. Target has a designation of Self, for a skill that only affects that specific Eromon; Ally, for skills that affect the entire Allied Team; and Enemy, for skills that affect the entire Enemy Team. While Rate and Chance both have a quality rating of Low, Medium, High, or Super High, with Low being the worst and Super High being the best. Additionally, each skill has a level which further improve the Rate and Chance of the skill. Offensive Skills More detailed information on offensive skills can be found here. Defensive Skills More detailed information on defensive skills can be found here. Other Useful Information Skill Interactions All skills are multiplicative in nature. As such, all skills that increase the stats of eromon grow more powerful as more skills activate. This makes using a multiple Ally Target skills beneficial as they'll increase the effect of subsequent Ally skills as well as further increase the power of Self Target skills. However, this generally makes having multiple Enemy Target skills a poor decision due to the diminishing returns as each Enemy skill will have less impact. But, an individual Enemy skill can be much more powerful than an Ally skill as it will impact all Ally and Self skills that the opposing side may use. Although, it is also important to note that with enough high quality Enemy skills of an appropriate type, victory can be assured with a fair probability in PvP due to the individual strength of Ally and Enemy skills. Off-Team Skill Activation Units that are in your Collection, but not currently on any team or in storage, can still be helpful. Any skill with a Target of Enemy or Ally can activate off team. Only 1 off-team skill can activate against a Raid Boss while up to 3 off-team skills can activate in PvP. The general ideal offensive skill for off-team against Raids is Ally Attack Up but having at least 1 Enemy Defense Down for PvP off-team skills is a generally good decision. While for defensive off-team skills, Enemy Attack Down is preferable for high tier Raids, although having at least one for PvP is also a good call, and Ally Defense Up can cover the rest of the other defensive off-team skills. Preferably, all off-team skills will have at least a High Rate. Game Mechanics Skill Activation Chance Overview As the chance of a skill activating is not influenced by skill type nor eromon rarity, it will be covered here. Skill activation chance is only influenced by the individual skill's Chance quality, ranging from Low to Super High, and its level, ranging from 1 to 20. Skill Activation Hard Data* *NOTE: Percentages for Levels 1 and 20 are known, all other levels are rough estimates.Category:Skills